Don't be afraid of change
by hopeless romantic sapphire
Summary: PG13 just to be on the safe side. A suzaku sichiseishi is planning to make changes for his miko and a friend is willing to help. What will happen? bad at summaries. Complete summary inside:)


Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and its components are the works of Mr. Yuu Watase. None of it is mine.

Author's Notes (A/N): This story was made purely out of thought. A lot of 'what ifs' ran through my mind before I made this. Anyway, hope you like it. Oh and sorry for the grammatical errors and confusing scenes. I'm not that good a writer.

Regarding Reviews: I'm not requiring anyone for reviews but if you have something to say --- comments, suggestions, and violent reactions --- then you can write me. Or if you really want to write me one, it's no problem at all. They are very much welcome. If you're going to review, please write your e-mail address so I could thank you for writing me a review. I don't feel comfortable saying 'thank you' in my stories. I don't think its proper.

Summary: This happens after the series and OVA. The gang, together with Yui's Seiryuu seven warriors, is reborn in the miko's world. They still have their memories of the world of the Four Gods but they start to become friends with one another, though there are still some misunderstandings happening. One of the Suzaku seven warriors makes surprising changes for the sake of his feelings for his miko.

Characters from the original series: Miaka – Suzaku priestess

Tamahome – Suzaku warrior; Miaka's boyfriend

Hotohori - Suzaku warrior

Nuriko - Suzaku warrior

Chichiri - Suzaku warrior

Tasuki - Suzaku warrior

Mitsukake - Suzaku warrior

Chiriku - Suzaku warrior

Yui – Seiryuu priestess

Nakago – Seiryuu warrior

Soi - Seiryuu warrior

Suboshi - Seiryuu warrior; Yui's boyfriend

Amiboshi - Seiryuu warrior

Tomo - Seiryuu warrior

Aishtare - Seiryuu warrior

Miboshi - Seiryuu warrior

Keisuke – Miaka's older brother

Tetsuya – Keisuke's best friend

Houki – Hotohori's girl friend

Shoka – Mitsukake's girl friend

Kouran – Chichiri's girl friend

Kourin – Nuriko's younger sister

Additional Characters: Onyx / Nyx – Tetsuya's younger sister (OC)

Frost – Nyx's suitor (OC)

Thorn – Frost's friend (OC)

James - Frost's friend (OC)

Dingo - Frost's friend (OC)

**Don't Be Afraid Of Change**

Miaka, the six former Suzaku warriors, Yui, the seven former Seiryuu warriors, Keisuke, and Tetsuya stared at the man in front of them. Beside him was Tetsuya's younger childish sister, Onyx, Nyx for short. "Well, what do you think?" the man asked. Miaka's eyes widened with surprise at the familiarity of the man's voice. "Nuriko! What have you done with your hair?" she asked in surprise.

The rest of the gang pondered on Miaka's statement. This man was, in fact, their brawny comrade, Nuriko. Nuriko ran his fingers through his newly colored and trimmed hair. Nyx had insisted on coloring his hair a different color since purple wasn't a normal hair color. The length of his hair matched the length of Tamahome's hair, although it was a bit shorter (A/N: Nuriko's hair is somewhat the same with "Card Captor Sakura's" Touya). He was hesitant of the coloring at first but he eventually agreed to dye his hair.

"At least, this way, we would be able to differentiate him from Houki and Kourin," Nyx said proudly as if her plan was fool proof.

"It's easy to differentiate HIM from Houki and Kourin, sis," Tetsuya said, resting his arm over his sister's shoulder. Nyx was silent. She was deep in thought. The gang had assumed that she had gotten her brother's point.

"How?" she asked suddenly, looking at her brother. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Sis, Nuriko's a he! It's very easy to differentiate a he from a she," he said, explaining what he had meant before.

"Oh," was the word that came out of her mouth. Tetsuya sighed at his sister's slow comprehension. Just as everybody was going back to what they were previously doing, Miaka had broken the silence. "So why did you decide on cutting and dyeing your hair?" Nuriko smiled.

"I just wanted to change my look, that's all," he said. _Just for you, Miaka, just for you,_ he thought.

"But I liked your long purple hair. I like to fix it up like before," she said, running her fingers through Nuriko's short and soft brown hair. Nuriko just smiled at this.

*        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *

The gang decided to go to the park that afternoon. All were in pairs, even Aishtare (A/N: Yes even Aishtare had a girl…). Nuriko, on the other hand, felt down. Nyx approached him. "What's wrong, Nuriko?" she asked. Nuriko looked at her.

"You said she would like it," he spat at her. Nyx's smile faded. She knew what he was talking about.

"I like it," she said, smiling in a fake manner.

"That's not the point, Nyx. The point is that she doesn't like it. Now I have to let it grow back and wash the color off," he said, running his hand through his hair. He turned away.

"You don't care if other people would like it or not? You just care about what SHE likes," she said, her smile turning into a frown. She stopped walking. Nuriko noticed this so he turned around and saw Onyx staring at him. Her usual bright smile was gone from her face. He sighed and approached her.

"Its not what you think. I do care if people would like it or not. Its just that," he trailed off and looked at Miaka. She was French kissing Tamahome. He looked away. Onyx knew who he looked at.

"Its just that you want her to see you as you see her, am I right?" her smile returned but Nuriko saw an emotion that he had never seen before on her face. Pain? Hurt? Why? She smiled brighter. This time, the emotion was gone.

"I'll help you any way I can to regain your beautiful hair. I'll find hair growers and dye removers just so you can have your old hair back," she said walking ahead like a little schoolgirl. He smiled in amusement. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination that Nyx had the expression of hurt on her face. His emotions might just be getting to him.

*        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *

When Nuriko got home that evening, he plopped down on his bed, exhausted. Sleep was slowly taking him. As he was almost on his way to dream land, he felt someone lay beside him and place it's hands on his chest. "What is it this time, Kourin?" he asked, knowing that the said female was the only person together with him in that apartment.

"What do you mean, Nuriko?" Nuriko shot his eyes open at the very familiar voice of Miaka. He looked down at the form and indeed saw Miaka. She was staring at him in a seductive manner and was only wearing her underwear. Nuriko blushed a deep red.

"Miaka?! What are you doing here?! And what is that you're wearing?" Nuriko burst, covering the maiden with his blanket. He stood from his bed and paced the room back and forth. "Are you alright Nuriko?" she asked sitting up and letting the blanket fall on her hips.

Nuriko didn't look at her. He still continued pacing his room. Miaka frowned. "Don't you like what you see?" she asked this time pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Nuriko shot up and walked to the bed. "No Miaka, I don't… I mean… how can I say this?" he said. Nuriko held her hands. "It's just that, I don't feel it's right," he said looking at her.

"You mean, it's not right for us to be together?" she asked, tears threatening to release it from her eyes. Nuriko sighed. "No, no, that's not it. What about Tamahome? Don't you love him?" he asked, really confused by all that's happening.

Miaka looked at him in confusion. "Who's Tamahome?" she asked. Nuriko was taken aback. Why didn't she acknowledge Tamahome as her boyfriend? What was going on? Before he could ask Miaka what was going on, she had placed her lips on his in a passionate kiss. All Nuriko could do was surrender to the kiss. When he opened his eyes to breathe, he saw himself in a dark room… his room. *It was just a dream* he thought. He stood and made way towards his bathroom. He washed up and changed into a big shirt and shorts. He made way again to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

*        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *

The young maiden woke suddenly as sweat dripped from her temples. *What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this to him* she thought. Nyx stood from her bed and sat at the edge. She stared into the sky and walked to her bedroom balcony. "Why do you give me this power to control people's dreams?" she whispered to no one in particular. She bowed her head as tears slipped from her eyes. She slid down to the floor as she pressed her legs to her. *Why?* was the only thought that drifted from her mind.

"Nyx, Nyx, are you there?" a whisper came to her attention. She stood up and wiped her tears. She looked out from the balcony and saw a familiar raven-haired boy under the old oak tree in front of her window. "There you are. Haven't seen you for a while. I missed you," he said smiling.

Nyx smiled at what the boy said. "Really? That's so sweet of you, Frost," she said leaning on the balcony ledge.

"Don't lean so far. You might fall," he said in concern for her. She just smiled. *He is so sweet!* she thought.

"What are you doing here late at night?" she asked, standing upright again. The boy bowed his head before a blush came to his face.

"I just couldn't sleep… because of you," he said, the last few words quieter than the first few. Nyx, having a strong hearing, heard what Frost had said. She had a confused expression on her face.

"How was I the reason for your insomnia?" she asked, a bit of interest coming to her voice. The boy was silent for a while. She looked closer, leaning again on the balcony ledge.

Frost sighed heavily before talking. "I couldn't sleep because I always think of you," he said facing her. He jumped from where he was and moved towards her balcony. He landed just in front of her. He never ceases to amaze her with his unusual actions and antics. "I always wish I could see your face everyday. I always think of you at night. Wherever I look, I see your face," he said before huffing another heavy sigh. He knelt on the ground as he held her hands.

Nyx's eyes grew in surprise as he said the four words that she had longed for only one person to tell her. "Nyx, I love you."

*        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *

Tetsuya felt a strong sensation. It wasn't from the love making that his girlfriend and him were doing at that time. It was a different sensation… a very ominous sensation. He pushed the girl away from him. "What's wrong Tetsuya?" his girlfriend asked.

As soon as the feeling came, it was again gone. "Nothing, honey. Just felt a little draft," he said as they continued on with their little action.

*        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *        ~        *

A/N: First and foremost, why is Tetsuya such a hentai? Hehehe… Is Tetsuya having the sixth sense? What is that ominous feeling that he felt? What did it mean? Is something going to happen? And what about Nyx? Is Frost the one for her? Will she accept Frost's love for her? Well, read about it in the next chapter.


End file.
